


你得放轻松

by HedwigBnn



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Nervous Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigBnn/pseuds/HedwigBnn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	你得放轻松

“克鲁利……”  
亚茨拉菲尔和克鲁利在书店里，两人站在昏黄的灯光下，互相看着对方的脸，欣赏着对方脸上紧张而期待的表情。  
“嘘，我在认真想呢。”  
克鲁利靠近亚茨拉菲尔，轻轻解开了他的格纹领结，一截白皙而柔软的脖颈暴露在灯光下，像是一小勺椰香蛋糕，还点缀着柠檬碎片。“我在想我该怎么把这件事做好。”  
“如果你需要帮助的话，我可以，提供点实用的建议。”亚茨拉菲尔咽了口口水，喉结上下浮动。克鲁利的目光太犀利了，再加上他又不喜欢眨眼，亚茨拉菲尔感觉他脖子上着了火。他还没有被克鲁利这样注视过，他无法定义他眼睛里的东西，但那绝对和邪恶没有任何关系。  
克鲁利现在正在攻克亚茨拉菲尔衣服上的纽扣，他尝试着把这件事做的浪漫一些，就像电影里的男女主角那样，但他发现这些象牙白的小扣子圆溜溜的，总是从他手里滑过，克鲁利也没办法使劲。他抑制住冲这些小不点大声嚷嚷的冲动，不断调整自己的面部表情：要冷静，要酷一点。  
但他的确感觉周遭的空气因为尴尬而凝固。  
“亲爱的，如果你需要任何帮助的话……”  
“不需要。”克鲁利立即回答道。“我完全能对付着几个该死的扣子。”  
亚茨拉菲尔闭上嘴，有点无奈。他并不是第一次看到克鲁利逞强。他大概估计了一下克鲁利还要哼哼唧唧搞多久他的卡其色马甲才能开始做正事，然后打了个响指。  
“天使，我就快要成功了！”克鲁利抗议道。他有点生气，不过没持续多久。现在亚茨拉菲尔的上半身完全赤裸，克鲁利眼前一片白花花的，他一定脸红了。  
他赶紧把书店的窗帘全部拉了下来，然后调暗了灯光，所以外面的人看不到亚茨拉菲尔，亚茨拉菲尔也看不到自己慌乱的表情。  
克鲁利此时其实挺想尖叫的。认识了 六千年，暗恋了大概五千个年头，自己对着那个雪白丰腴的肉体意淫了无数个夜晚的天使，现在正半裸着身体站在他的面前，完全受他的支配。而在这梦想成真的时刻，他却脑子缺氧，关键时刻掉链子。亚茨拉菲尔那双杏果儿一样的眼睛闪着期待的光，他好奇地看着克鲁利，等待着他的下一步举措。克鲁利想起当时在罗马，亚茨拉菲尔悄然出现在他的身边，穿着一袭米白的亚麻长袍，和他细软蓬松的浅金卷发很配。他友好地和他打招呼，克鲁利却透过他的墨镜，盯着他像棉花一样的软肉在衣衫下随着手臂的摆动起起伏伏。他很想把手伸进好好地抓一把，听着亚茨拉菲尔发出一声惊呼，然后略带惶恐地看着他，脸上泛着不均匀的浅粉色，看他这个恶魔还会做出什么出格的事情。  
而他现在只是不自然地把双手放在了亚茨拉菲尔的肩上，眼睛躲避着亚茨拉菲尔炙热的目光。他的天使就站在他面前，还和几千年前罗马时一模一样鲜嫩甜美，而克鲁利却不知道怎么办了。  
“亲爱的，你得放轻松。”亚茨拉菲尔将手放上克鲁利腰部，轻轻捏了一下。克鲁利感觉他的内脏很大程度地抖动了一下。“接下来是什么呢？”  
“我……我忘了。”克鲁利无助地想哭，他把原来脑子里记的人类做爱之前的步骤忘得一干二净。“你要不要先转过去，我想好了再来。”老天，这绝对是他蛇生最羞愧的时刻。  
亚茨拉菲尔笑了，他的手攀上克鲁利脖子，嘴唇相接。“说你想对我的身体做什么。”  
“我，我想去抚摸你的身体。”  
“还有呢？”  
“我还想去亲吻它，想去舔舐它。可能的话，轻咬一下也不错。”  
“接着说。”  
“我会把你抵到近旁的书柜上，然后一步步解开你剩余的所有衣服，直到你完全展现在我的面前，像是一份漂漂亮亮的甜品。”克鲁利在亚茨拉菲尔耳边呼出温热的气息。“像一块还没有装点过的香妃蛋糕。”  
亚茨拉菲尔晕乎乎地听着，他已经脱下了克鲁利的黑色西装和灰色里衬，然后把手游走到他的裤带上，然后解开。  
“天使……”  
“嘘，你得放轻松。”亚茨拉菲尔又说了一遍，他的手缓慢地在那个地方上下移动着，周围的空气变得越来越热，断断续续的轻喘好像是有生命一样，它们飘忽到两人的脑里，然后绽放出一个个爆炸与火花。  
“克鲁利，我是真的喜欢你。”亚茨拉菲尔说着，“我记得那年在罗马，我本不想要去和你说话的，但你坐在那里太闪耀了，我控制不住自己。”亚茨拉菲尔顺手拉下了他的裤链，“而从那时候，我知道我自己‘堕落’了一点。我堕落到你的陷阱里去了。”  
“我也特别喜欢你，天使。”克鲁利现在有一堆呻吟与喘息哽在喉咙里，正常说话对他有点困难。“你在罗马的时候很好看。特别好看。”  
“准备好了吗，先生？”  
克鲁利此时突然身处一个奇怪地方。像是天堂，但又没有它圣洁炽热的、带有驱逐意味的白光。他看到亚茨拉菲尔站在一团金色的迷雾中。他展开了那对宽大有力的洁白翅膀。翅膀上流动着的无数的金色星点，像是阳光下潺潺的泉水，也像黑暗中莹莹闪烁的粉钻石。亚茨拉菲尔在那团迷雾里冲他咧着嘴笑，眼睛弯得两个月牙。但那绚丽旖旎的迷雾将两人相隔，克鲁利只能看到亚茨拉菲尔在远处做出邀请的手势，自己的脚却像是被钉在地上一样迈不开来。只能看着那片亮光在他的前方忽闪忽闪的，而他却无能为力。  
“你得放轻松呀。”亚茨拉菲尔的声音像仙乐一样飘飘悠悠地流进克鲁利的耳朵。  
克鲁利冲进了那团迷雾，吻上了亚茨拉菲尔。他可以感受他的翅膀也在背后展开，一用力驱散了那层迷雾。黑亮黑亮的翅膀沾上了点点星光，将两人紧紧包裹在一起。他现在正抱着他的天使呢，有什么好怕的呀。这难道不是他几千年都想要的吗？亚茨拉菲尔就在他身边呢，放轻松…  
“你得放轻松，我亲爱的。”


End file.
